Thank You, Cloud
by DarkHeianPrincess
Summary: While returning home from a day at work, Cloud rescues Elena and Cissnei from a monster. Filled with gratitude, the girls think up a fun way to thank their hero. M for sexual content. One-Shot.


**I do not own Final Fantasy VII. This is another story pitched to me by CRed1988. This is supposed to be mildly humorous and not to be taken too seriously. This is a one-shot so I will not be expanding on this one :)**

* * *

 **Thank You, Cloud**

The day was beautiful. It was neither too hot nor too cool, the sun was shining and the breeze was blowing. No day could be more beautiful. Cloud's deliveries had taken him out of Edge and into the countryside, the perfect place to spend such a nice day. Too bad he had to work; this was the type of day he'd like to have a picnic with Tifa and the kids.

After his last delivery was made, Cloud decided to take a detour through the flower fields on the way back to Edge. The pink and yellow blossoms went on forever and the fragrance wafted wonderfully up to his nose. Cloud was able to crack an elusive smile.

Just as he thought the afternoon couldn't get any better, a sharp scream cut through the peace, followed by gunshots. Another scream accompanied by a shuriken whizzing through the air further insulted the beauty of the day.

Cloud hit the brakes, looking around for the source of the disturbance. He found it just over the hill across the flower field, and headed for the commotion, hoping he would be able to help. As he came over the hill, Cloud found two women desperately fighting a monster.

Grabbing his sword from the compartment in his bike, he leapt up from the seat, flinging himself through the air and hitting the monster directly in the head. The force at which he struck the split the creature in two, sending both halves flying off to opposite ends of the field. He made quick work of it, but handed it to the ladies for weakening it just enough for the blow to suffice.

Placing the sword on his back, he went to see to the women.

"Hey, are you ladies –"

"He had everything under control!" The blonde said, holstering her gun. "You didn't have to…Cloud?"

"Elena!" Cloud smiled, walking up to her. "You had it under control, huh?"

Elena blushed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Thanks for the help."

"Truth is that thing's been harassing us for days. Every time we get away, it shows back up again." The redheaded woman tucked her shuriken under her jack as she approached them.

"Hello." Cloud said, "I'm Cloud, what's your name."

"Cloud? You're not Cloud Strife, are you?" The redhead recognized him from an incident long ago.

"Yes, have we met?"

"Sort of," She put out her hand, "I'm Cissnei, I was a friend of Zack."

"Zack's friend?" Cloud shook her hand. "How come we've never met before?"

"Never really had a chance, I guess. Like I said, we've kind of met before, but you don't remember; you were sick from Mako poisoning."

"Oh." Cloud knew what she was talking about – the time Cloud and Zack had spent on the run after escaping Shinra. He barely remembered any of it, like she said, he was sick. "Well, I'm glad to meet you anyway."

"So how have you been?" Elena said, "I haven't seen you since the incident with Kadaj."

"I've been doing very well. My business is booming and I'm enjoying each day as they come."

"That's great, we're doing good too. Actually we are supposed to be on vacation, but this monster kept bothering us."

"It's a great weekend for some R&R. At least it will be now." Cloud said, "It's getting kind of late, if you want I can give you a ride to Edge."

"No thanks," Cissnei said, "We were actually hoping to camp here tonight."

"Really, even with monsters around?"

" I would be scary. But it wouldn't be too bad if you stayed to protect us." She batted her eyelashes at him, earning a light pink blush from his cheeks.

"Well," He scratched the back of his head, "I really should get back home to Tifa."

"Tifa? Is that your girlfriend?" Cissnei's face fell.

"No, not exactly –"

"Then there's no rush for you get home to her." Elena grabbed his arm, tugging him.

"I know you wouldn't leave two helpless women alone, unprotected…" Cissnei grinned.

Cloud sighed; they were Turks, hardly helpless at all. But unprotected…

"Alright, I suppose there's no rush, but I gotta get home early in the morning."

The women giggled as they looked Cloud up and down before looking each other in the eye and grinning devilishly.

As the sun began to set over the flowery horizon, Cloud started a fire and heated food for them. "I hope you girls like beans, because that's all I've got. If I knew I'd be camping, I'd have something better."

"No, it's alright." Cissnei insisted.

"How do you two think of sleeping under the stars? The weather is too nice for the tent." Elena said, laying out the sleeping bags.

"Sounds fun." Cloud agreed as he began filling their bowls.

"So, how about telling us what you've been up to, Cloud."

"Not much since that deal with Kadaj. Like I said, business is good and my little family is getting along great. Now that we've been healed of the geostigma, Denzel and I have had a much lighter disposition."

"That's good to hear."

"Who's Denzel?" Cissnei asked, leaning in.

"He's a boy I found. I basically took him home to make him comfortable while he died, but now I've kind of adopted him."

"How sweet. I like a warrior with a sensitive side."

Cloud blushed bright red and took a deep breath. "So um, what about you?"

The girls looked at each other and smiled, their cheeks turning pink.

"Well, we've kind of gotten close ever since you saved the world from Sephiroth." Elena scooted closer to Cissnei. "Tseng and I dated for a little while, but I liked Cissnei's company better."

"You can always have a boyfriend and still find time for your lady friends." Cloud completely missed the point.

"No…I mean…" The girls giggled, "We're um…together." With that, Cissnei leaned over to rest her head on Elena's shoulder.

"What?" Cloud assessed their rosy faces and silly smiles, and then it dawned on him. "You mean you're _together_ together?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…okay…" Cloud scratched the back of his head nervously; it made him feel a little better, he was getting somewhat uncomfortable when he thought they were hitting on him.

"You look tired, Cloud. You should get some sleep."

"Yeah," He finished up his beans and placed his bowl beside the fire. "I'm gonna turn in now."

"Okay…" The girls shared another mischievous gaze.

* * *

The women watched Cloud as he slept. Once they were sure he was asleep, Cissnei spoke, "We really were lucky that he came along."

"I know, we'd been fighting that monster for days and he just comes and takes it out with one swing of his sword."

"Just goes to show how strong and powerful he really is."

"He is strong and it doesn't hurt that he's easy on the eyes."

"You're right about that," Cissnei grinned, "He's the most handsome man I've seen in a while."

"I think we need to thank our hero properly." Elena licked her lips.

"I've been hoping you'd say that. I do like a Soldier."

"I know you do."

The women crept up on Cloud as he slept, being sure to be extra quiet. Making absolutely sure he was asleep, they shed their clothing and lay down on either side of him. Sharing another wicked grin, they slowly unbuttoned his pants, and unzipped his shirt. Cissnei marveled at his rock hard chest and abs, tracing her fingers delicately along the dips and curves. Meanwhile, Elena eased Cloud's pants down over his hips drawing them off along with his underwear.

She gasped lightly at the sight of his manhood, "I actually expected it to be smaller."

"It's not even erect and it's already huge!" Cissnei clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from squealing in excitement.

"Let's see this Soldier stand at attention." Elena giggled as she gently brushed her fingers up his shaft. Cloud released a throaty sigh but remained asleep.

As Elena continued to tease him, it began to rise and stood up beautifully for her. He was even larger than they'd hoped, leaving them both breathless and impressed.

Cissnei leaned in, gently gliding her tongue up and down his shaft. Elena joined her, taking the other side. As they tasted him, Cloud finally stirred. At first he thought he was dreaming the sensation, but as he came to, he found it was no dream. The sensation grew the more aware he became and soon he realized what was happening. Dumbfounded, Cloud gazed down at the two beautiful and naked women pleasuring him. He didn't know quite how to respond. Should he shove them off and leave? Or should he accept what they were doing for him?

It felt so good. He opted for the latter.

Slowly raising his hands, he slid his fingers into their hair and massaged their scalps as they continued. He watched them, still somewhat uncertain if he was dreaming. It was the last thing he imagined to happen and yet it was the best thing that could happen. So this really was a fantastic day!

Because of how her body was situated, Cloud was able to run his hand down Cissnei's back and to her perfect, tight ass feeling lower until his fingers tickled her moist lips. Lifting her leg over his chest, he felt for her tiny little clit until he felt her hips buck against him.

Jackpot.

He massaged that little pearl gently with a featherlike touch until she was moaning to the point of screaming. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her up over his face and let his tongue finish where his fingers left off. She arched her body, screaming toward the sky as he pleased her.

Elena was in awe over them. She never imagined she'd be so turned on over watching Cissnei with someone else. But it got her pussy quivering like nothing ever had before. Sitting up, she slid onto Cloud's cock, gasping as it filled her. He was the biggest she'd ever had and for a moment she almost felt like a virgin again. But unlike a virgin, she got to work immediately, rocking her hips back and forth over him.

Cloud moaned into Cissnei's moist channel, the feeling of Elena's body making him all the more ravenous for her.

Cissnei leaned forward, grabbing Elena's cheeks and kissing her passionately. They were both more aroused than they thought they would be, at once both elated and worried they'd lose each other to the gorgeous hero.

Once he'd made her come, Cissnei dismounted from Cloud's face, sliding in behind Elena and massaging her breasts as she continued to ride him. Cloud watched as Cissnei's lovely little hands gently stroked and teased Elena's taut pink nipples. She moaned softly as she leaned against Cissnei's shoulder, Cissnei kissing her neck sweetly.

"Oh…god…" Cloud uttered, lightly dragging his hand up Elena's stomach to her chest where he caressed one of Cissnei's hands. Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around Elena, and stroked Cissnei's sides, tickling her until his hands landed on her breasts. He teased her as she teased Elena, promising, "Don't get too frustrated back there; you're next."

As Elena reached her climax, she fell against Cloud's chest, pushing him back down into his sleeping bag. She lay on him, shuddering for a moment until she found the strength to move so Cissnei could get some. Just as she mounted him, Cloud flipped them over so he was on top. Between the two of them, Cloud preferred Cissnei the most; she was the most beautiful of the pair and it helped that she was basically a stranger to him.

Regarding her beauty silently, Cloud took a leap of faith and leaned down to kiss her. She allowed him a soft, quick brush of the lips, but did not linger for fear that Elena would get jealous. Elena however enjoyed the sight, rubbing her thighs together as she nodded in approval when Cissnei offered her a questioning look. With her blessing, Cissnei turned her face in and kissed Cloud again, this time a little deeper and harder.

Cloud moaned against her lips as he slid into her. She was even tighter than Elena! He began pumping her, his face buried in her neck and hair, and for a moment he almost forgot about Elena. That was until she climbed onto his back, mounting him as if he were a horse. With her hands on his shoulders, she began rubbing her mound against his muscular back, delighting in the hot friction. She weighed next to nothing to Cloud's super-enhanced body and what weight she did impose on him only helped drive him deeper into Cissnei.

Cloud couldn't believe could get this lucky! One woman writhing beneath him, the other grinding her pussy on his back, how did this even happen?

As luck would happily have it, both women came at the same time, bathing their willing victim in their juices. Cloud was split second behind them; as Cissnei arched her body into his, he rammed her one last time before pulling out and unleashing his load.

The three of them fell into a heap. Cloud rolled onto his back, the women taking either side of him. As he lay there panting and sweating, they kissed his cheeks and giggled, "Thank you for saving us, Cloud!"

* * *

When Cloud woke up the next morning, he was alone. The girls had taken off without him and left behind no trace that they were even there. At first Cloud thought he'd dreamed the entire thing, which was until he realized he was still naked and his back and front were still sticky from the female ejaculate.

"Oh, hell yeah…" He smiled and fought back a soft laugh.

Upon his arrival back home, Tifa met Cloud at the door.

"Cloud, I thought you were going to be home yesterday?"

"Oh, well my deliveries ran late so I camped out in the grasslands." He felt heat rise up in his cheeks, but thankfully Tifa had gone back to her cleaning and didn't notice his blush.

"Did you have a good night?"

Turning his back to her to ensure his smile was hidden, Cloud said, "It's the best night ever."

 **THE END**


End file.
